


Upside Down on a Countertop

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, dukexietyweek2020, handstands, idiots flirting, sexualy suggestive positioning?, tiny description of a gory painting, unsafe practices in coffeeshops, weird flavour combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Virgil likes visiting the Chaos Bakery Remus runs, if only he could successfully ask out the insane owner.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Upside Down on a Countertop

Virgil really wished that it was a rare occurrence to walk into the Chaos Bakery and find Remus doing handstands on the counter-top. At least today there were no plates or mugs involved yet and thus no need to rush over and remove them.

Instead he could take a minute to breathe and try to avoid the blush over seeing Remus's toned stomach exposed since his top was now covering his head more than his body. In fact given the door had no functioning bell at the moment the barrista probably had no clue at all that a new customer had just entered.

That was definitely the thing to focus on and not the toes trying to grip a lightbulb on one of the shelves, thankfully turned off so far as Virgil could tell.

“Statistics show you are more likely to be successful in changing a lightbulb if you are able to see what you are doing.” Virgil stated, trying his best to sound as monotone as his brother naturally did.

It was pretty impressive to watch Remus fling the foot that had been just hidden by his leg up, releasing the spare lightbulb it held into the air and flipping to stand just in time to catch it. “Hello and welcome to the Chaos Experience, how might we unsettle your evening for you today?” The words sounded like a cheer with all the grins expected of a films pep rally. Remus somehow managed to make his grin even larger once he recognised Virgil too which did not help in his brains arguments that he was just another customer to the bakery owner and not anyone special.

“Thunderclap, how are you today? Haven’t seen you since 7:32pm on Friday last, have you committed any exciting crimes to tell me about?” Remus leant over the counter, completely ignoring he’d have to clean it as soon as an order was placed. That just gave him something to keep his hands occupied while keeping small talk and Virgil had understood that quickly into his first visit to the cafe.

“Nothing like that, just drew a new fight scene for my comic and did a livestream for my supporters where I drew things they suggested. I thought this one would fit in with your shop.” Virgil shook his head, rifling through his bag for the drawing. Perhaps it was a little childish to try courting Remus with the things he drew but his usual approach of taking him by the hand and asking for a date casually had gotten brushed aside a month back while Remus was trying to find someone who could take shifts in the shop a few days each week.

At least the drawing had Remus jumping up and rushing off to get ‘something sticky’ he could use to put it on the wall. “It’s brilliant, are they tentacles or intestines? I can’t tell and don’t care! There’s so much happening and it’s the perfect size to be what Mr Crack is guarding!”

Mr Crack of course was a giant squid Remus had painted on the wall to the left of the door. It was guarding a treasure chest before the picture was pasted on top of it, somehow still seeming like the tentacles were cradling it.

“A guy could fall for a mind like yours, and a body like yours. God you could bench press me and I’d thank you for it. Actually, can I beg you to try doing that?” Remus was still rambling as he turned back to Virgil.

Virgil had been intending to actually order a drink and sandwich before the words registered in his mind and he flushed even further, nodding for a second. “If you want to beg for something that stupid you can. I stay in shape by jogging, these arms have no strength in them at all.”

He was not expecting the response to that coming in Remus vaulting the counter toward him, but still managed to catch the crazy man in the nick of time. “Looks like you have plenty of strength to me, King Pin! If you’d rather not do that though I’ll settle for making you coffee.”

It would be nice to say that Virgil knew just what could be said about his split second decision to get revenge by placing Remus upside down in such a way his torso was hanging off the edge of the counter. Instead he had completely neglected to realised just where Remus’s head would be level with after that action and was promptly backing away from the counter in a rush, doing his best to focus entirely on the menus over the counter and ignore anything else that could be said.

“Okay, I guess I’d like a peppered mocha, with a salmon and onion sandwich.” He rushed to say, just picking the first things he saw on the menu. Really Virgil knew that if Remus thought he wouldn’t like what was ordered he’d be given something different regardless of what was paid for so the order mattered even less.

Remus was still laying there, hanging his head backwards instead of responding to the order when he looked down though. “I’ll do that only after you answer my question. Is this guy allowed to fall in love with you or have you got your heart set on someone else?”

“You’re allowed to fall for me, just don’t let us get hurt.” Virgil could hardly believe his ears, even as he replied. The chaotic cafe owner actually wanted to date him, and all those comments and reactions actually meant something. All his worries that this madness was just how Remus always was were calmed. At least some of it must be specially for him.


End file.
